


Books and Dreams

by PanAndProud123



Category: Cursed Princess Club (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, dont read if you havent finished the entire series, idk what im doing, if you guys want more i can make more, just cant make anything involving what happens after whitney finds the club, spoilersssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAndProud123/pseuds/PanAndProud123
Summary: The story of Prince Whitney isn’t everything they told you.DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN’T FINISHED THE SERIES. MAJOR SPOILERS.ALSO PANIC ATTACK (well I tried) WARNING. IF THIS IS TRIGGERING PLEASE DO NOT READ. ALSO ABUSE. SAME WARNING GOES.
Relationships: Prince Whitney/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. A Book

**Author's Note:**

> I again remind you: Panic attack/physical abuse trigger warning and major spoilers. Have fun reading!

Whitney quietly walked along a small road that seemed to have been abandoned quite a while ago- weeds grew on long the sides, reaching heights that Whitney had never seen from a weed before, and trees grew several yards tall and seemed to swallow him whole. He readjusted his grip on the brown backpack slung on his back before the road finally spit him out into a large meadow with patches of grass that grew two or three feet tall. Since night was starting to fall, the moon beginning to rise, Whitney stopped by the closest patch of tall grass and sat down in it. He sighed contentedly and laid down, feeling the plant fibers being crushed against his weight with a satisfying sound only made by crushed grass. 

Above him, stars freckled the dark night sky like seeds on a strawberry, some brighter than others and clearly larger. A soft and cool breeze blew through the grass and the various branches around Whitney, which for many was comforting, but for Whitney was a little bit of a distraction. It drove a soft whistling noise through his ears and kept him from falling asleep. _The cons of sleeping in tall grass,_ he thought halfway bitterly. Perhaps he would take the next day a little slowly, walking around various markets and examining all of the products. But at that point in time, he took out a small children’s book that was picked up from the side of the road.

As Whitney turned the leather-bound book over in his hands, he couldn’t help but wonder who the book had once belonged to. Perhaps a child who was traveling to another kingdom with their parents, or a librarian carting their new order of books over to their shop. It was a collection of short fairytales, from what Whitney knew of it. He could see the book’s words well enough in the bright moonlight, and had no need for a lantern of any sort. He opened the book and began to read the first story, titled, “A Princess and a Knight.” Whitney smiled faintly. Typical. He started to read the story with its well illustrated pictures. 

_Prince Whitney was born to a very average king and queen, with light gray hair that faded into snow white, pale skin that would never tan, and piercing light gray eyes._

“He, like many peasant boys before him, longed for a life greater than what he’d already had.” 

_He was the first born child to the Monochrome Kingdom, and was therefore the successor to the throne. But Whitney had never wanted the throne- he simply wanted to read a good book and enjoy his own life._

“In the village there were rumors of a princess who had been trapped into a tower by her own parents, the king and queen of the land.”

_When Whitney was ten, he’d heard rumors of a new servant coming along to the kingdom. This was no shock to him- the Monochrome kingdom always went through servants. His mother always had something to complain about when it came to the servants, too ugly, too slow, too fast, too loud._

“She was supposedly trapped in a tower high above the clouds, guarded by burning lava and a roaring dragon.”

_Whitney couldn’t care less about the new servant. Why should he? It wasn’t like mother would ever waste a servant on him, anyways._

“The peasant boy was curious. He couldn’t help but be- life in his little village was plain and boring, but an adventure would certainly brighten things up. Besides, the princess couldn’t have done anything to deserve that type of punishment. She had to be saved.”

_However, Whitney was intrigued as he heard of the servant’s supposed son. As the others whispered, the servant himself was a widow, his wife having died of some unknown but deadly disease that medics couldn’t detect. Some whispered that she was a witch who had been cursed by another witch, and others said she was simply cursed._

_Whitney tried not to get excited. But he’d always wanted a friend! His younger brother, Greyden, never seemed to like him much. Whitney never knew why, but he was too excited to care anymore._

“The boy spoke excitedly about his plan to anyone who would listen.”

_Excitement became too much for Whitney. He eventually asked his parents about the new servant, trying not to seem like he was too excited about it. He even tried to make it sound like he didn’t care, like it was casual talk. However, when his father eventually revealed that yes, there would be a new servant, Whitney couldn’t help but ask about his fabled son. And he nearly burst out into a large grin as his father, again, confirmed that the servant did have a son. He would be staying with them as a servant, and Whitney was to stay with him at all times. Whitney’s father explained that it was only because Whitney needed the extra training- how else would he become a good warrior? The young prince would usually feel crushed at his father’s comment, but he felt nothing but excitement._

“Yet they never did. They told the boy he was too young, too inexperienced to save the princess himself.”

_Three days that felt like three years later, the servant had come with old, dirty clothes, a donkey that looked like it was two months too late from being put to rest, and a son about Whitney’s age who had tanned skin, dark, pinched eyes, and short hair darker than the night itself. He bowed with his father, not even daring to look at Whitney or his brother, and kept his head and eyes down the entire day. Whitney could tell his mother enjoyed the sudden submission, but Whitney didn’t like it at all. He wanted a friend, not a slave._

“But the boy tried. And for five years, he worked and collected money in hopes he could buy proper armor, weapons, and a horse in order to save the princess.

_Whitney could tell the boy, underneath his submissive, obedient cover, had a kind heart but a little bit of sass. He learned the boy’s name was Terran, and, like his father commanded, trained under him and followed him like a lost puppy for five years._

“Yet no matter how hard he worked, the boy, now a man, could never seem to save enough money for even a small dagger. He seemed to always have something to pay for- food, rent, bills, etc. It seemed his goal would never be reached, like it was all the way up to the sun and he was six feet underground.”

_At one point in time, Whitney had given up on being friends with Terran. The latter never, no matter how hard Whitney tried, would speak with him besides a few instructions and maybe a tip or two. It was oh-so frustrating, but nothing Whitney wasn’t used to. He’d also tried to become friends with his brother, but it was a lost cause already. He knew their father compared them far too much for the younger to even care about anything he had to say, but he often longed for at least one friend._

“Eventually the man had heard the princess had been saved already, by a prince in full armor and weapons. He’d slain the dragon, taken the princess to his kingdom, and was planning to wed the princess soon afterwards.”

_But life was hard enough for Whitney without his loneliness. His father and mother kept on pressing for him to find a fiancé in order to become the successor of the Monochrome kingdom, and they even set up fancy dinners for him to meet the prettiest and most powerful princesses they could find. But none of them ever clicked with Whitney- they either tried too hard or clearly had no interest at all, but Whitney had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to fall in love with any of them anyways._

“The man slumped his shoulders, his spirit crushed. ‘Of course they were right,’ he cried. ‘I’m nothing but a stupid boy with a stupid dream listening to a stupid rumor. What was I thinking? Why did I never think I could save the princess?’”

_One quiet stressful day later, Whitney sat in his room and leaned against the wall. The room was in black and white colors, of course, like the rest of the kingdom palace (though gray was very commonly seen) and had many weapons hanging on the walls, none of which Whitney were interested in. It was late for sure, maybe two or three in the morning, but the prince had no interest in sleeping. He was just so overwhelmed, with the fiancé hunt and the continuous reminder he was never good enough in battle, therefore never good enough for the kingdom. He suddenly had a random thought pop into his head- Would he ever be good enough for the kingdom? No. The kingdom didn’t matter to Whitney. He thought, very randomly, Will I ever be good enough for my parents?_

_And the tears began to flow. Whitney nearly started to cringe- he hated crying. The feeling of being helpless and the weakness was something the prince never enjoyed. Plus, the puffy, red eyes were easy to deal with, but a hassle anyways. He tried to stifle the embarrassing sobbing noises escaping his mouth with a shaking fist, but to no avail. He was a little scared of waking everybody up, since his brother lived in the room right next to his, but almost didn’t care. The prince drew his knees closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, head placed right between his kneecaps._

“He sat down on the side of a path and sulked.’’

_Perhaps Whitney made more noise than he thought, for not even a half a minute afterwards, someone knocked at his door. The prince shot his head up and wiped his tears away, praying it didn’t show. He stood and said, “Come in.”_

“A few minutes later, the man was joined by a young woman. She, perhaps, was not very pretty, but she was average.”

_Whitney’s shock was immeasurable as Terran, fully dressed in his servant’s outfit, opened the door and peeked inside. “Your Majesty, are you alright?” he asked, whispering in the cold, dark night._

“‘Why are you so sad?’ she asked, sincerity in her voice.

“‘All my dreams have been crushed, that is why,’ the man responded, barely looking up.”

_Whitney straightened his composure and replied, “Yes, I am… fine.”_

_Terran reluctantly nodded. “Very well.”_

“The woman stared at him for a few good seconds. ‘Then find another dream.’“

_The prince paused. He watched Terran’s retreating back and decided it was now or never. “Wait!” he whisper-yelled, throwing his arm out like it would help. The servant turned back to Whitney and positioned his body to face the latter’s._

_Then Whitney started to panic slightly. He hadn’t thought this out at all- what would he say? What would he do? He decided to go with the truth. “I… I don’t want to be alone.” His voice cracked slightly with emotion and his usually strong hands trembled._

‘How? I have had this one since I was a boy, how am I to throw this dream away?’”

_And Whitney just felt so… lost. Like he was drowning in an ocean but nobody could ever save him. And even if they could, would they? He started to tremble all over, making it look like he was shivering when he was really becoming overwhelmed. His heart began to pound in his ears, his vision beginning to swarm and his throat feeling like it was closing up._

_Fuck. He couldn’t fucking breath. It felt like he was being choked, almost, and the prince began to panic. He crumbled down to the floor and started to cry in a panic. For a few seconds he started wheezing, he just couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think, just please let it fucking stop, just let it stop…_

“The woman replied, ‘If you cannot throw this dream away, I will help you. And if you need help finding another dream, then I shall help you.’”

_Whitney felt a strong arm clasp his left shoulder, but took little to no notice of it. In a dizzy haze he heard someone telling him he was safe, he was going to be fine, it would pass and he was going to be okay. He tried to focus and heard a slow, clear, “Try to breathe with me.” He felt his hand being placed on someone’s chest and tried to focus. A heartbeat. A slow intake of air. An exhale. Another inhale. Another exhale._

_The prince tried to follow the pattern, tried to breathe again. And slowly, he felt himself calming down, he could feel his body begin to let air inside his lungs again. He breathed in and out slowly, calmly, but was still trembling and felt like he was on pins and needles._

The man looked up. ‘Why would you help me?’”

_“I’m sorry,” was the first thing Whitney said. He sounded like he’d been crying for a while, which he had been, but there was an empty hollowness to his voice, too. He looked down, unable to look into Terran’s eyes._

_Terran slowly, like he was approaching a wild tiger, lifted Whitney’s chin to meet the former’s eyes. Whitney instantly felt himself going red- when had Terran grown so handsome? His features were sharp and almost intimidating. Whitney stared deep into the other’s dark eyes- he’d once thought they were black, but now that he was up close, they appeared to be a dark brown. He was well-built, dark hair cut short and skin tanned to a rich brown._

_There were times when Whitney looked over at Terran and shuddered- he kept to a stern and rather intimidating expression most of the time, but in that moment, his face showed nothing but gentle compassion and kindness. “Don’t be sorry,” he whispered. “It’s not your fault.” He paused. “Would you like to talk about it?”_

_Whitney almost immediately shook his head. “No. N-not today,” he muttered back, looking down again. Terran nodded. He let go of Whitney’s chin and stood. “W-wait!” the prince exclaimed, halfway standing up to stop him._

_“I’m not leaving, your majesty,” Terran replied with his casual, stern, and slightly mysterious voice. He held out a hand to help Whitney up. The prince looked at the outstretched hand and back to Terran. He took it cautiously and pulled himself up. “Would you like me to stay?”_

_Whitney, almost embarrassed, nodded. “I-I’m sorry… you can leave if you want…”_

“‘Because you need help.’”

_Terran stared at Whitney for a few moments. It was almost as if he was trying to find out what he should do. The young prince stood there slightly awkwardly, with his feet pointed in and his hand on the opposite elbow. His gaze was averted down in embarrassment and shyness. Terran stared around and took Whitney’s hand, taking him to a couch usually reserved for fancy paintings that Whitney hated posing for and hated seeing. Terran sat the two of them on the couch and grabbed a blanket from nearby. Whitney jumped slightly as Terran placed the blanket around his shoulders, almost like a robe, but soon relaxed himself. “What about you?” the prince asked feebly, feeling a little nauseous but otherwise fine._

_“I’ll be alright. Let’s worry about you,” Terran replied. Whitney shook his head gently and slowly scooted closer to him, taking the thick, black blanket off of his shoulders and placed it in both of their laps._

_“You worry about me, I worry about you?” Terran smiled down at him faintly and allowed the prince to slowly snuggle closer to him._

_The former chuckled lightly. “Deal,” he whispered gently._

“And perhaps the man never found a princess. But, as the years passed, he and the woman became closer and closer. Though they never decided to wed, and they never gave birth, they were still the closest of friends until they’d passed. The man hadn’t found a princess to save. He found a queen who had saved him.’”

Whitney smiled faintly and closed the book. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever read before, and he decided he liked the moral- perhaps the dream you were reaching for wasn’t the one you got, but you could always make another. He looked up and saw the moon was high in the sky- it was midnight, and probably time to go to sleep. The wind had finally died down, and Whitney was more tired than he thought, since as soon as his head hit the soft grass he fell asleep. 


	2. A Dream

That _ night Whitney fell asleep with his head on Terran’s shoulder and his body snuggled against the latter’s. It was quite the shock for the morning maid when she walked into Whitney’s room and saw the two sleeping on the couch. Whitney went on to spar with his brother, which ended in nothing but heavy bruises and even a small cut on his arm. He went back into his room afterwards and tried to run cool water over the many bruises covering his body, but eventually gave up. Then he groaned slightly as he remembered he still had sparring lessons with Terran.  _

_ But as he left to go to his lessons, he was stopped by Terran himself. “Good morning, your majesty,” he greeted. “I’m afraid your father has decided you will have a new teacher in my place.” _

_ “What?! Why?!” Whitney protested loudly.  _

_ Terran shook his head gently and replied, “It’s his majesty the King’s wishes.” He averted Whitney’s gaze the entire time, just like he used to before. _

_ And something clicked in Whitney’s mind. “What did he do to you?” _

_ Terran shifted gently. “Nothing, your majesty.” _

_ “I command you to tell me the truth,” Whitney snapped back, hating every word that escaped his mouth. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, cringing. “But, please…” _

_ Terran froze for a moment in shock. He hesitantly showed Whitney his raw and beaten hands, which were in some places bleeding. “Your majesty- Prince Whitney- please don’t do anything rash.” _

_ “I’m going to kill him,” Whitney snapped back, brushing back Terran and towards his father’s throne room.  _

_ “That would be considered doing something rash,” Terran muttered under his breath, following the young prince. “Prince Whitney, you can't.” _

_ “Why not?” Whitney snapped back furiously, whipping around on his heel and looking like a ferocious tiger ready to attack.  _

_ Terran sighed through his nose and replied, “It will only make your father angrier. He’ll do to you what he did to me-” he gestured towards his beaten hands- “or maybe something worse.” _

_ “I don’t care,” Whitney replied flatly.  _

_ Terran exhaled impatiently. “Well, I do.” His expression, stern and commanding, softened. “Please.” _

_ Whitney hesitated. “Fine,” he replied begrudgingly, headed towards the training room.  _

_ But behind him he heard a soft, “Thank you.” _

~-~

Whitney woke up with a start. It was early in the morning, the sun barely beginning to rise. His eyes were wide, hands trembling, could sweat running down his back. It took him a few moments to register real life again, for his hands to finally stay still and for him to regain his thoughts again. He stood up and absentmindedly threw his backpack over his shoulder, deeply thinking about his dream and the aching hole in his heart. For a few seconds he debated on staying there for the night, but a voice in the back of his mind scolded him; he had people to apologize to and very little time to do it. 

Though he didn’t want to, Whitney stood up and began to walk towards the Spotted kingdom, to apologize to a princess he had rather rudely brushed off during a gala. For an hour, Whitney kept on walking along paths he wasn’t supposed to follow, constantly having to turn back around and trace his steps, until he stopped in the middle of the road and tried to think. It had been years since he’d seen Terran, ever since he’d left the Monochrome kingdom maybe five, six years ago? After he’d left it was a little hard for Whitney to determine what day it was- everything seemed like one huge blur of depression and sadness for years on end. 

Whitney inhaled and exhaled. He wondered where Terran was at the moment- was he okay? Was he alive? Did he... did he even remember Whitney anymore? 

His heart caught in his chest. A sort of aching, the type that hurt more than anything in the world, began to run through Whitney's body, making him lean against a tree for support. He tried to calm himself down, tell himself it was going to be okay, but it never worked. Then he braced himself and imagined Terran wrapping his arms gently around the former prince, whispering gently in his ear that everything was going to be fine, he was going to be alright, they were safe and nothing was going to happen. In seconds Whitney was still again, breathing steadily and no longer aching from the inside. The imaginary Terran disappeared as Whitney calmed down, but the latter was sure that he was going to be back again. 

And Whitney finally opened his eyes and started to walk in the right direction, more concentrated and collected at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I tried lol


	3. A Rush of Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly smutty, not really much, just some light neck biting with some fluff afterwards :3

Whitney sighed through his nose and waited for the gala to be over. He hated galas- he never did anything except say hello to a few powerful families and have the occasional hors d'oeuvre. “Your majesty,” a voice behind him said. Whitney gently blushed and turned around to see Terran in a guard’s armor, completely black with a few white accents, looking commanding as ever. 

“Terran,” Whitney greeted. They were standing on the balcony, which was reserved strictly for the royal family of the Monochrome Kingdom. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course, your majesty,” the guard replied. 

Whitney smiled faintly and raised his eyebrows. “Then why are you here, if I may ask?”

“I saw you leaving and I wanted to make sure you were alright,” Terran replied, giving the prince a smile in return. 

“I’m alright. I just needed a little bit of space.” The prince looked out from the balcony and into the dark night sky, which was dotted with thousands and thousands of bright stars. Realizing what he said he blurted, “But you can stay. I don’t need space from you. Just from… you know… everyone else.”

Terran nodded. Whitney relaxed a little, knowing he hadn’t offended anyone. He kept on staring out into the sky, sometimes glancing towards the dark, dense forest. It was full of wild animals, Whitney knew, something that greatly interested him. But he wasn’t allowed to go into the woods, probably in fear he would somehow embarrass the royal family and leave them in shame for years. Beside him, Terran stood, looking towards the entrance of the balcony instead of the outside world. Shortly afterwards, a young princess (probably of the Velvet kingdom, Terran thought, noticing her fine velvet dress), walked onto the balcony. Whitney turned in shock and stared at her. “Your majesty,” she greeted, smiling widely. “I am princess Red of the Velvet Kingdom. Would you be so kind as to join me as I dance?”

Whitney didn’t respond at first. Terran cleared his throat. The princess turned towards him, and her pretty face turned into a scornful sneer. “What?” she snapped nastily, having no patience for the guard.

“Prince Whitney is not feeling his best today. It is best if you leave him for now,” Terran replied. His voice was unwavering, though Whitney could tell he was trying to contain his anger. 

The princess scoffed. “Well, if he’s feeling so bad, he can tell me himself.” She turned to Whitney, slapped a smile on her face, and batted her eyelashes at Whitney.

He blinked and started to cough loudly, stumbling and having to catch the handrail of the balcony for support. He coughed for a good minute and said, his voice raspy, “I apologize, princess. Please accept my humblest apologies. I hope to see you another day, so we can finally have that dance.”

The princess reluctantly left, Whitney immediately straightening his posture afterwards and rubbing his sore throat. “That went well,” Terran said, watching the princess try to kiss up to another prince from the entrance of the balcony. 

Whitney grunted in response, still massaging his throat. He groaned softly; perhaps the princess had left, but there was a price to pay. “Fuck,” he muttered to himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Terran replied, moving to stand in front of Whitney. He closed the balcony doors and locked them, then continued to stare at Whitney like he was X-raying him. “Are you alright?”

Whitney shook his head gently. “It’s not your fault. I’m fine.” He sighed and leaned against the balcony railing, looking outside again. Terran slowly walked behind him and placed his hand right next to Whitney’s. The prince gasped loudly and went pink as Terran slowly began to place soft, gentle kisses on his neck, and he leaned into the guard’s touch and made small noises of pleasure. 

Terran gently turned Whitney around and started to land little kisses on the front of his neck, making sure not to bend his neck backwards so he wasn’t going to be in any more pain. But Whitney was in such a haze of pleasure and arousement that he wouldn’t have noticed anyways. Terran had to be careful not to start sucking his neck or leaving any bite marks, otherwise the others would notice. But he couldn't help but bite down on the side of Whitney’s neck, and smirked as the prince let out a sharp yelp, but a small moan as Terran gently began to suck on his skin, trying to relieve the pain. 

Terran wished he could keep going, but he knew it was only a matter of time until someone knocked on the balcony door. He placed one final kiss on Whitney’s neck, right above the marks his teeth had left, and stood up straight. “Feel better?” he purred, his voice a bit deeper and more seductive. Whitney went two shades redder and muttered something under his breath. “Say that again, love?”

“Yes,” Whitney muttered again, this time more audibly. He gently placed a hand on the fresh bite marks on the side of his neck and blushed again. 

Terran winced slightly. “I’m sorry, I got a little out of hand.”

Whitney smiled faintly and leaned forward to give Terran a kiss. It started as being sweet and simple, but soon deepened and became passionate and deep. It left Whitney gasping for breath but still wanting more. He turned back to Terran, who had his arms wrapped around the prince’s waist, and gave him a peck on the lips. “I like it,” Whitney replied. “For five years I saw so little of you as a person… and just, seeing you like this is so…” he paused, not sure how to finish. “Nice.”

Terran smiled as Whitney wrapped his arms around the former’s neck. “I’m sorry. That I never opened up to you before.”

“Why did you? Open up to me?” Whitney asked as they swayed gently to a rhythm only they could hear, to a melody produced only in their hearts. 

“You needed me to,” Terran replied, giving Whitney a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Weren’t you scared?”

Terran paused for a few seconds. Whitney began to become afraid he’d said the wrong thing, but he was relieved when he replied, “A little. But you needed someone, so I chose to be that someone.”

Whitney smiled a little more and gave Terran a small kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered. And the rest of the night faded away to unheard melodies and gentle memories that lasted for a month as dreams, but for years later, only existed as nightmares.

~-~

Whitney woke suddenly, going red immediately as he remembered what he’d dreamed about. He could still remember Terran’s soft, gentle kisses, like little butterflies landing on his skin, and placed a hand on the front of his neck like he could still feel them. Then he remembered the sharp pain from Terran biting his teeth down on his neck, then the soft sucking afterwards, that you’d never expect to feel good but did anyways, it just felt so fucking good, and then the ever-calming kiss he’s placed on it afterwards. The mark afterwards faded in less than half an hour, Whitney faintly recalled, cool winds whipping against his burning red cheeks. 

He smiled upon remembering the five minute long conversation that ensued, he remembered wishing they’d just had a little more time as he watched Terran leaving so nobody would get too suspicious of how long he’d been gone, and he remembered gently fingering the bite mark on his neck and trying to ignore the arousal beginning to grow in his mind. He chuckled gently, the hand on his neck moving to the side of his neck, rubbing against the place where Terran’s teeth had once sunken in, his cheeks going redder by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inhales*
> 
> Alright, so as much as I would like to continue writing like what happens when Prez says "we need to kill Whitney" I want to wait for the next few chapters to come out, to see what happens in canon. So it will be a little while before I have a new chapter out, given I don't add another chapter including a dream/memory thing. Hope you guys are enjoying this! Bai!!!!!


	4. A Memory

Whitney found himself starting to miss Terran more than he did before these days. The sudden spike in dreams that were simply memories were probably the root of the cause. And though Whitney tried to push through, he couldn't. He decided that he needed to take a pause for a second, reflect on everything. 

_"You spread yourself too thin," Terran said, his voice brittle. Whitney was tending to his bruised and painful side, which Terran had just recently struck. They were sparring, testing out a few moves._

_"No, I just need to work harder," Whitney replied._

_Terran sighed. His voice softened slightly as he said,"Working hard is important, yes. But you need to remember; taking a break is not a weakness. Needing to pace things a little more slowly to fit your way of working is perfectly human and normal." He walked over to Whitney, lifting the latter's chin with his finger. "Okay?_

_Whitney said nothing at first. "Okay," he whispered back._

_Terran placed a small, fleeting kiss on his cheek. "And take care of yourself. I'm sick of having to drag you to bed every night."_

_The prince just laughed a little in response. He wrapped his arms around Terran's shoulders and gently touched his and Terran's foreheads together._

That was one of Whitney's favorite things about Terran. He was strict and firm, but kind and loving, as well. Though there were times when his temper was short and he got angry at Whitney, he always went back into his "I'm-not-mad-just-concerned" state of mind. And in all honestly, Whitney was surprised at how willing Terran was to show his emotions. He was always slipping little "I love you's" into his statements, always tried to make Whitney feel like he was loved and appreciated. Which was another thing that he loved about Terran. 

Whitney sighed through his nose while a small smile slipped onto his face. Though these days where Terran seemed to be the only thing on Whitney's mind were exhausting and time-consuming, they also brought him back to the few good memories in his past. Whitney tried to focus on the good memories instead of the pain of "losing" Terran; it helped a lot. Eventually Whitney got back on the road; and though Terran was still on his mind, it was bearable now, since the pain was much lesser than the good memories. 

Whitney smiled faintly as the sun hit his face. The weather recently had been a bit gloomy, so he was glad the sun was out. And besides; the people living in the kingdom Whitney was passing by were close to famine. He hoped the sun would provide food and warmth for them. They needed it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I'vde updated this fic! I've been caught up with a lot of other fanfic a recently but with my sudden peaked interest in Cursed Princess Club I'm going back to this. New chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally I don't have to give the chapters names anymore *cri*

After Prez had successfully gotten her anger out on Curtis’ cake and the other club members helped themselves they thought everything was done with. Premonition? Check. Problems with Whitney (for the most part)? Check. Now all there was to worry about was the dinner with Gwen’s family. Except… that wasn’t entirely true. 

The next day, right after deciding to send a letter to Aurelia, Prez was visited by one of her spider friends. This one was a black widow, clear from the red hourglass marking on its back. “There’s someone outside the forest!” they said.

“What?!” Prez yelled in shock. “But- Whitney-

“No, there’s someone else,” another spider replied, dropping down beside the black widow. This one seemed more common. “He’s not a prince, but he seems as though he’s worked for royalty before. We believe… he may be a witch.”

Prez pursed her lips. “A witch?” Syrah asked. “I thought only women could be witches?”

“Apparently not,” Prez replied. “Is he hostile at all?” 

The spiders shook their heads. “He’s peaceful, but we noticed he seems to have a grievance towards the Pastel King…”

“Towards Papa? Why would he be mad at Papa?” Gwen then asked. 

The spiders looked at each other, then at Gwen. They decided to say nothing, but turned towards Prez again. “I don’t think he’ll be any trouble. He mainly keeps to himself, even hides from passing by strangers.”

“It doesn’t seem like we need to focus on him for any reason. Alert me if we do,” Prez said to the spiders. They nodded and left, crawling into the deep, dark forest again. Prez sighed and turned to Gwen. “Okay, let’s talk dinner party now.”

Unbeknownst to them, Whitney was listening from the roof. He paused in his work and eavesdropped the entire conversation. For a second he wondered… but waved it off as his imagination. The former prince then kept on working, but a question nagged at the back of his mind. Could it be Terran..?

  
  


_ “You’re the last person I’m talking to about this.” Whitney looked up at his love, trying to find out what he was talking about. They had just been cuddling together, sitting on the uncomfortable couch Whitney always had his pictures painted on, using a thick black blanket.  _

_ “About what?” the prince replied in confusion. He froze as Terran started crying, salty tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said, trying to wipe away his tears. _

_ Terran shook his head. “No, it’s not.” His voice started cracking with emotion, but Terran being Terran, he tried to keep himself together. “Whitney, I… I have to leave. I’m sorry,”  _

_ The latter didn’t know what to say. His mouth moved like he was about to ask something constantly, but he couldn’t talk. “Why?” he asked, trying not to cry. _

_ Terran shook his head, but he continued. “My father and I have been fired by his-” he froze. Lately Terran had been trying not to talk about Whitney’s father as “his Majesty, the king” like he was used to. “By your father. We will be leaving tomorrow.” _

_ Whitney should have felt sad. But he only felt a burning rage at his father, which started as a fire-like sensation in his stomach, but spread throughout his entire body within seconds. He mumbled a string of curses under his breath. “What luck,” he said bitterly. “When we’ve only been together a month…” _

_ “I wish I could have told you earlier,” Terran replied. “But we were only told today.” _

_ “It’s alright.” Whitney shakily placed a small kiss on Terran’s lips. “It’s alright.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than convince the latter. Then he started to sob into Terran’s chest, which muffled the noises well. Terran wrapped his strong arms around Whitney and hugged him for the rest of the night, sometimes crying into Whitney’s shoulder.  _

_ The next day Whitney had two hours- two sweet, sweet hours- left with Terran. But the latter had to go through with his duties instead of spending his last hours with Whitney, knowing the king wouldn’t treat him kindly if he had ignored his duties. But he found time- he always did. It was one of the things Whitney loved most about Terran- he could always squeeze in time, even if it was only one or two minutes, for Whitney, regardless of what they did. That day it was a final bitter goodbye.  _

_ Both parties were trying not to cry, but it was hard. Whitney had his arms around Terran’s neck, Terran had his arms around Whitney’s hips. They rocked to the left and to the right for a little while, sometimes giving each other a soft kiss on the forehead, the cheek, the lips, or the neck (Terran). At one point in time he said, “I have to go.” _

_ Whitney choked back a sob. Terran took one of his hands off of the other’s hip and put it on the back of Whitney’s head, gently pulling in him so they could touch foreheads. The prince sighed a bit and relaxed, if only for a moment. There was something magical about touching foreheads with Terran, made him feel like he was finally in a safe place.  _

_ “Goodbye,” Whitney whispered, his voice strained from emotion. Terran lifted his hands from the prince’s body, gave him one final kiss that lasted only a few seconds, and backed away slowly. He was reluctant to leave, they could both see.  _

_ “Goodbye,” Terran replied, his eyes beginning to tear up. He left the room, footsteps slowly fading away as Whitney fell to the floor and began to break down. He was probably supposed to feel something, but there was nothing, just a sort of numbness, pacing through his body and mind.  _


End file.
